Yumi Miyamoto
Yumi Miyamoto (宮本 由美 Miyamoto Yumi) is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Yumi is a traffic cop who mostly focuses on traffic accidents and hit-and-runs. She often runs into the Detective Boys and Conan when they are in the middle of solving a case, and has helped them numerous times in solving cases and catching criminals. Yumi's best friend is Miwako Sato, whom she often teased about her feelings for Wataru Takagi. She often went to the both of them and gave them both advice on how to tell each other how they felt, which was sometimes successful; but other times, the plans failed due to Takagi and Sato's shyness around each other. With Takagi and Sato finally having confessed their feelings to each other, and with their greatest competitor, Shiratori, having found his match as well, she is possibly now left at a loss at whom to tease. Personality Yumi is a rather mischievous person and a compulsive match-maker who tries every trick in the trade to bring Sato and Takagi together, even going so far as dropping hints to others about their dates in order to prompt jealousy. She is considered an attractive member of the police force, but is still single. This allows her to take advantage of the men in the district, having them buy gifts for her to try and impress her. However, she is also jealous of Sato and others for having relationships while she remains single, and did everything she could to keep Chiba and Miike from spending too much time alone when she noticed how well they were getting along. Yumi had a boyfriend in her college years whom she had dumped. The boyfriend is said to have a childish personality and very immature, but good looking. Yumi dumped him due to his personality. But years later, they met again after Sakurako Yonehara called Naeko that someone is dead in an apartment and Yumi and her ex-boyfriend met again and revealed that to the Detective Boys and Yumi looking at him with a not-him-again face. Yumi owns two dogs named Suta and Hachi, and is allergic to cats. Plot overview Appellations Friends & relatives= |-|Law enforcement= |-|Detective Boys= |-|Protagonists= Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' She is close friendly with lot of their relatives, most of them including Conan refer her as Yumi-san (normally in Japan, the courtesy want to use the name to refer a simply friend or fellow worker) 'Shukichi Haneda' Shukichi Haneda is Yumi's ex-boyfriend from her college years. She claimed that she dumped him for his personality, which she perceived as childish and immature (though it's more likely Yumi's fault that she perceived his natural enthusiasm that way). They met for the first time on a train where he overslept, resting his head on her shoulder, and Yumi waited for him even though she had to miss her stop. But years later, they met again after Naeko's friend, Sakurako, called Naeko that someone was dead in an apartment building in which Shukichi happened to reside. 'Miwako Sato' Yumi and Sato are best friends. They go hang out at karaoke. They have been friends for at least 10 years. 'Wataru Takagi' Yumi and Takagi are also friends and Yumi sometimes give advices to Takagi about how to handle Miwako (even though she always teases him). 'Naeko Miike' Yumi is Naeko's senior at work, and even though she cares for her subordinate, she does everything she could to keep Miike away from Chiba, because if those two dates, Yumi will be the only single one among her friends. Name origin Quotes Different looks Yumi Before.JPG|Yumi's "Before" Appearance (Episode 240) Yumi Middle.JPG|Yumi's "Middle" Appearance (Episode 428) Yumi After.JPG|Yumi's "After" Appearance (Episode 660) Trivia See also *Yumi Miyamoto Appearances *Characters References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters